Powerpuff TEEN Girls
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have grown up a few years and they spend their first day at high school. REALLY FUNNY!


****

Powerpuff _Teen_ Girls

__

Narrator: The City of Townsvile and it's time to go back to school! Isn't it great??

It was an exciting day for the powerpuff girls. They were about to start high school. They no longer sleep in the same bed, but they still share the same room and all have their own side of the room. The wall with the bedroom door is pink, blue and green stripes. The wall to the left is pink, which is Blossom's side of the room. The right side is Bubbles' side and her wall is blue, the one in the middle, farthest from the front door is Buttercup's side and it is green.

"Wake up, girls! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school," the professor announced, opening the door and turning on the light. Bubbles and Blossom squirmed and yawned. "I'll get breakfast ready!"

"Doesn't the professor know that you're supposed to knock before entering a girl's room?" Bubbles said with a yawn.

"Hey, where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, "she's not in her bed."

"Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three," Buttercup was already dressed, wearing an olive green tank-top, camouflage pants and combat boots. Her hair was long in front and short in the back, the hair in the back was really short, near the top of her neck, it got longer on the sides and her bangs came down about mid-neck. (I just got my hair cut pretty much the same way!). She was doing sit-ups. "Oh, hi girls!"

"Buttercup, why are you already up?" Blossom demanded, "You don't even like school!"

"There's bigger kids in high school and I just want to avoid getting in a fight."

"But we're the powerpuff girls, who would want to fight with us?" Bubbles asked, making her bed and picking up her baby blue robe. "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'm next, Bubbles!" Blossom said.

"Don't worry, Blossom, I'll save you some warm water."

Blossom looked in her drawers and closet for something to wear, "should I wear shorts or that pantsuit?"

Buttercup stopped doing sit-ups and began pushups, "I didn't… (gasp) know (gasp) you had a pantsuit."

"Well, since it is my first day of high school, I want to make a good impression," she murmured.

"Teacher's pet," Buttercup grunted.

"I am not!" Blossom said defensively, "I just wanna (ahem) want to make a good impression, that's all."

"Teacher's pet, teacher's pet, teacher's pet!" she began laughing and collapsed because she couldn't keep doing the pushups. "Blossom is a teacher's pet…hahahahahha!"

"It's not funny, Buttercup!"

"Is too!" Buttercup got to her feet, "I'm going down stairs, I smell breakfast!"

"Shower's free, Blossom, you can go in now," Bubbles said, taking out her clothes for the day: a silky white blouse and a blue mini skirt. 

"Thanks, Bubbles, should I wear these shorts, or this pantsuit?" Blossom asked, pointing to each outfit.

"I don't know," Bubbles said thoughtfully, "it's _your_ first day of school, wear what you want!"

Blossom nodded and went to take her shower as Bubbles got dressed.

"Wow, Prof, these pancakes smell great!" Buttercup said, pouring syrup over her stack of two pancakes.

"Thanks, Buttercup. Are Bubbles and Blossom almost ready?"

"I am!" Bubbles shouted, flying from downstairs, "Mmmmm, what smells so good?" she sniffed. Her blond hair was up in a perky ponytail.

"Pancakes, here's your plate, Bubbles."

"So, Buttercup," Bubbles said, "are you excited for your first day at high school?"

"Not really," Buttercup remarked, placing a forkful of pancake in her mouth then washing it down with a long gulp of milk.

Bubbles smirked, "I think you overdid it just a _little_ bit this morning!"

When Blossom had finished her shower and got dressed, she came downstairs, wearing a pink pantsuit and her hair was up in a bun. "We'd better hurry or we'll be late!" she cried, grabbing her plate of pancakes and pouring syrup all over them. She took three bites then set her plate down, "come on, let's go!"

"We've got 7 more minutes, Blossom," Buttercup sighed, finishing her pancake and milk.

"Oh, here's your lunches," the professor said, picking up three paper bags.

"Ugh, Professor," Bubbles murmured, "just give us some money for lunch and we can buy our own. That's what people do in high school."

"Oh, okay," he took out 3 five dollar bills and handed them to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. "Have a good day, girls." He opened the door for them and they flew by, giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

__

Narrator: I can't believe it, the girls are growing up!

The Powerpuff girls went into the lobby to check in. 

"Names please," the lady at the table murmured.

"Blossom"

"Bubbles."

"Buttercup."

"Last names?" the lady asked, writing the information down.

"Ugh, last names?" Bubbles said, raising an eyebrow. She whispered into Blossom's ear, "what is our last name?"

"Listen, ma'am, why would you need our last names?" Blossom asked, trying to sound polite "Don't you know who we are?"

__

Narrator: She doesn't know the powerpuff girls??! What's her problem?!!

"We're the powerpuff girls!" Buttercup said, placing her hands on her hips.

The lady stared at them blankly. "Powerpuff girls?"

"Well, yeah, we're superheroes," Bubbles said, trying to clear it up.

"You don't know your last names, do you?" the lady demanded.

"Just give her the professor's last name," Buttercup whispered into Blossom's ear. "This lady doesn't know us."

"Utonium, U-T-O-N-I-U-M," Blossom said clearly, "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium."

"Thank you," the lady murmured, scribbling the information down. She handed them there schedules and their locker numbers.

"I can't believe she doesn't know who we are!" Buttercup grunted, "how long as she been in Townsvile??"

"I thought everyone knew who we were," Bubbles sighed, her hand out.

"Hey Bubbles, lookin' good!" a boy they knew from preschool called out.

"See?" she whispered to her sisters, the looked to her friend, "Hi Steven!"

"Hey, look!" Blossom shouted, "our lockers!" 

They looked at there lockers in amazement. Three tall lockers stood on the end of a wall in their colors. Their names plated with gold. 

"Wow," Buttercup said, then she gave a long whistle.

"Arghhh, I can't get my locker to open!" a girl shouted from down the hall.

"We'll help you!" Bubbles called, flying to her rescue. "Hiyaaaa!" she hit the locker door and it popped open, "there you go….Princess???"

The Princess turned sharply and looked at them rudely, "well, isn't it the powerpuff girls…"

"I thought you were in prison!" Buttercup snapped.

"My daddy told me if I go to school he'll get me whatever I want."

"Oh please," Blossom muttered.

"I say we should push her into her locker!!" Buttercup grunted, slamming her fist in her hand.

"Buttercup, hush!!" Blossom said, "Listen, Princess, we don't want any of your crap. We kicked your butt in preschool and we can do it again, so if you don't wise up, then you'll suffer the consequences!"

"I'm going to tell my daddy on you!!" she whined, running off.

"What a wimp," Buttercup snarled, "she's even more of a wimp than Bubbles!"

"Hey!" Bubbles moaned, "Buttercup, that's not nice!!" 

"Well, Bubbles, the truth hurts."

"Quit fighting," Blossom ordered, "let's go to class, the bell is about to ring!"

__

Narrator: Get to class girls!

"Okay, let's see," Bubbles murmured, looking at her schedule "I have English first."

"So do I!" Buttercup moaned.

"Me too," Blossom mumbled. "Are all our classes the same?"

They all studied their schedules and were relieved that they only had homeroom together. They all sat in the front row and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were behind them. They wore black jeans and "their color" T-shirt.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls!" the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys shouted.

"Oh darn," Buttercup mumbled, then stood up to face her counterpart, "listen, we kicked your butt when we were kids and we can do it again if we had to," she warned, using Blossom's old words.

"Actually, Buttercup, they kicked our butts and then we just kissed them," Bubbles reminded.

"I kind of liked that," Blossom whispered to Bubbles.

"Hey, _of course_ we remember!" Bubble's counterpart said, "it was Mojo Jo Jo's fault, he set us up!"

"Yeah," their leader agreed. "I didn't really like him in the first place.

"Shh, class is about to start," Blossom said, her eyes on the clock.

"We'll talk to you girls after class," Buttercup's counterpart said with a grin. 

All throughout class, the Rowdyruff Boys whispered to each other about the Powerpuff girls. The PowerPuff Girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. After class, the Powerpuff Girls ran for the door, but the Rowdyruff Boys went after them.

"Hey, wait up!" the Rowdyruff Boys' leader called out. "We just wanna talk!"

"Talk?" Blossom moaned, stopping automatically, "You didn't want to talk before!"

"Well, that was different," the RowdyRuff Boy leader said, "we want to join you."

"What?" Buttercup shouted, "join us?"

"Yup, you girls are Da Bomb!" her counterpart said.

"We're sorry for the way we acted when we were little," Bubbles' Counterpart added, "let us introduce ourselves." He smiled at Bubbles and shook her hand. "I'm Boomer."

"I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles said with a giggle.

"I'm Butch," Buttercup's counterpart said, shaking her hand, "hey, you look pretty tough in those combat boots!"

"I'm Buttercup," she said, blushing, "thanks."

"And I'm Brick," Blossom's counterpart said with a smile while shaking her hand.

"Blossom," she said her name like she was about to have a job interview.

"Well, now that we all know each other," Brick said, "can we walk to your next class?"

(I got the names of the Rowdy Ruff Boys! Thanks! Cutebabymew and a person!)

"Sure," Blossom said, "I have biology next."

"Wow, me too!" Brick said with a laugh, lending her his arm. She hooked her arm through it and they walked to biology together. Bubbles muffled a laugh as she saw Brick put his red hat on Blossom's head.

"Well, Bubbles, I have Spanish next, can I walk with you?" Boomer asked, "I'm not all that good with Spanish."

"Wow, so do I! Absolutely, I can even teach you how to speak squirrel!" she giggled as she took his hand. She gave him a crash course on Spanish and on squirrel.

"Buttercup, what do you have next?" Butch asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Phys. Ed," she answered, "I take it you do too, huh?"

"Yup," he said with a nod.

"Well, you're toast!" she said with a flirtatious laugh.

__

Narrator: Oh no!! The Powerpuff Girls are starting to become friends with the Rowdyruff Boys?? Oh say it isn't so!

During lunch time, the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were eating lunch together when all of a sudden…

"Eeek!!" a lunch lady shouted, "it's a monster! A monster from the kitchen!"

"That's why you shouldn't eat school food!" Brick cracked, sipping his coke. "Come on, Rowdyruff Boys!"

"What about us?" Blossom demanded. "We're also superheroes incase you've forgotten!"

The giant leftover monster came out of the kitchen and began scaring everyone in the cafeteria. He was big and he reeked of leftover pizza, burgers and fries. 

"Let's go!" Blossom urged, flying up. Her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys flew toward the monster and began punching it like a giant punching bag. "Oh gross!"

The monster was sticky and every time they touched it, green goo stuck to them and they couldn't punch the monster. They used their eye rays to take off the sticky goo.

The monster roared as he tried attacking the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys. "We need a plan!" Butch shouted, flying out of the monster's way.

"Wait a minute, I know!" Blossom said, "Brick, come with me!"

"Sure Blossom! Keep him busy!" he followed Blossom into the kitchen.

"Busy, sure thing!" Boomer mumbled, darting back and forth.

"Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross!" Bubbles said over and over while she threw fallen chairs at the monster.

"How could there be leftovers on the first day of school?" Butch complained to Buttercup, who was teasing the monster.

"You can't get me!" Buttercup taunted. 

__

Narrator: You tell him, Buttercup!

"We're back!" Blossom shouted. She and Brick held packages of backing soda. They threw them to the others and told them to pour it on the monster.

"Hey, lunch lady, when we tell you, squirt the monster down with the water hose," Brick ordered, pointing to the emergency fire hose.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3!!" Blossom counted. She, her sisters and the Rowdy Ruff Boys poured the baking soda all over the monster and then the lunch lady squirted it down with the water hose. The monster was nothing left but a pool of green muck.

"We did it!" Brick shouted, slapping Blossom a high five.

"Gross, now I smell like the monster!" Bubbles mumbled, sniffing her blouse. She took her perfume out of her purse and sprayed it all over her.

When school was over, the RowdyRuff Boys flew with the Powerpuff girls to take them home. This time, _they_ were the ones who gave kisses! They each gave them a short kiss on the cheek before flying away.

"Bye Powerpuff girls!" they said. "See ya later!"

"They aren't so bad," Blossom admitted, waving to Brick

"Yeah, high school is pretty fun!" Buttercup agreed, opening the door to see an angry professor standing in front of them. "Oh, hi professor!" she mumbled, "we had a fun day at school!"

__

Narrator: Oh girls, you're in trouble now!! So once again, the day is saved, by the POWERPUFF GIRLS….AND THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS???


End file.
